Five Years
by RollercoasterDreaming
Summary: When Kairi was around, it made it a little more tolerable. A little.


**There was something insatiable about Kairi.**

That's what Sora thought to himself as he sat with his friends at The Black Cat, the new Chinese restaurant in Destinia Town. His brother Roxas had insisted that they all got together before summer began, like some stupid, camp kid-movie scene. It might have been okay to do when they were 10, but they were 13 now, and it was getting very old very fast.

Of course, when Kairi was around, it made it a little more tolerable. A little.

It was the way she smiled. It was fake, but a polite fake, without being rude. It was almost pitying, like the smile you give when your best friend makes a bad joke, and you're obliged to support them. Funny enough, that's what her friend Nicole-or Naminè, just did. Something about a collie...?

And her genuine smile lit up the room like Christmas lights. But as Sora pondered how insatiable Kairi was, his brother cleared his throat and prepared to make the statement that would inevitably ruin Sora's life.

"Jesus, Sora, drooling over Kairi again, are we?"

The table went deathly silent, as Sora sat in shock, and Kairi blushed as red as the spiced chicken on the plate in front of her. And all Sora chose to remember was storming home,slamming the door to his room and staying there for the rest of the summer.

5 YEARS LATER

Sora walked home after band practice with The Squalls. After the incident at the Black Cat, Sora became an outcast in school and joined his fellow outcasts Xion, Leon, Cloud and Seifer in a band. Sora and Xion on vocals, Leon on guitar, Cloud on bass and Seifer on drums. They were practicing for a concert at The Black Cat, and although Sora was reluctant, it was a chance to become known, at least a little bit.

However, as Sora walked to the door, he heard music thumping and shouting and laughing. He groaned in frustration, as the realisation came to his mind; Roxas had thrown a party.

Sora hadn't spoken to his brother since the incident. His brother had tried to make him talk, begged him to, but he had never apologised. Therefore, Sora had run out of patience with him, and Roxas had carried on with his life. He hadn't thrown a party in a while, until now. Sora shuffled his feet nervously, before going in. He could go back to Leon's house or something.

As he walked in, he quickly looked for the kitchen through the masses of hormonal teens. He pushed through a few, annoying some, before a hand span his shoulder around. Sora's blue eyes met his brother's.

"Hey man! How you doing? How's the band?"

Sora quickly turned and started looking through the fridge for a Coke. Hopis brother went on, as if Sora was really interested.

"...yeah, it was really cool. Sorry about the mess, it was a surprise birthday party for Kairi..."

Sora's eyes widened madly, as Roxas' brain spun. "Oh shit...sorry about not mentioning that earlier..."

And for the first time in five years, Sora spoke to his brother.

"You twat! Look, I'm not staying, especially now that I know this. I'll be gone in a few-"

Soda was interrupted by a hug from his brother. "You talked to me! You talked to me!"

Sofa sighed. "You're forgiven temporarily."

"Whatever man, thank the fucking god!Okay, look, I gotta get back, but...thanks Sora, that meant a lot...by the way, I left a notebook of yours that I found in your room...bye!"

As Roxas went back to the party, Sora stood for a minute drinking his Coke.

However, Roxas whispered to Naminè. "You know what to do."

Naminè smiled. "Five long years. Huh."

XXXXXX

Sora went into his room and sat down for a minute. He thought about how to escape this hell, but suddenly, the door flew open. The hell had come flying in, in the shape of a beautiful, cherry-red haired girl, who was all too-familiar to Sora. They turned to meet each other, as she spoke.

"Hey, this isn't the bathroom-oh..."

The door slammed shut, and to the utter horror of the two people in the room, the click of the lock sounded. Kairi gasped, and started shaking the door knob up and down frantically. "Naminè! Naminè! Naminè, stop, this isn't funny!"

She sank against the door in defeat a few minutes later, and turned to meet the person who had become the centre of her regrets for five long years. He stood, mortified, against his wardrobe. She cleared her throat quietly, and tried to smile at him, but he didn't return it. He looked sad and hurt. She would have to talk to him sooner or later.

"So...how've ya been, S-sora?"

His eyes squinted in confusion. "It was great. Y'know, until five years ago, when you accidentally ruined my life."

She lowered her head. "I'm not proud of that, Sora."

"You shouldn't be."

"I should've stuck up for you."

"No shit."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You're not making it easy to apologise here!"

He glared. "You didn't make it easy for me to go outside for five years!"

"You're not the one who had to live in guilt, Sora!"

"Well you're not the one who tried to commit suicide, Kairi!"

The room went ice cold in the summer heat. Sora's words tore through Kairi, sending chills up her spine. She continued to breathe after a minute of silence, and she started to approach him slowly.

"Sora..."

He looked at her, his eyes red from holding back tears. "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down..."

"Fuck you! Fuck you for making me feel empty and worthless! You stayed silent and you lived your life as I tried to rebuild mine!You...you..."

Sora's head felt heavy. His feet started moving in circles as he fell forward into the arms of Kairi, who helped him over to the bed. She lay him down, and made a move for the door. It was unlocked, but something told her to stay. She sat at Sora's side and massaged his head as his beautiful eyes fluttered open. "Wha...Kairi...what happened...we were yelling, and...uh, my head..."

Kairi lay beside him, rubbing his forehead. "Shhh. It's okay, you're alright, You blacked out, but it's alright."

He started to whisper. "Kairi...I'm sorry...it wasn't your fault..."

She smiled. "Actually...in a way it was."

He shook his head. "No...you didn't say a thing..."

"Exactly. I didn't say I liked you back."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He sat bolt upright. "What?"

She giggled. "It was true. I really liked when you came along. It was boring otherwise. When you talked, I actually laughed and smiled for real. And after that night, I felt sad. Weird. Bored. I missed you."

Sora chuckled. "Same! I tried to get over you, but I just stopped bothering. I wasn't even angry! I was just bored. And I missed you too. I really did."

As the two chuckled, they bumped heads, causing them to giggle some more.

And then they realised. This was the opening they needed.

They kissed quickly and passionately. Both of them wanted it to last forever. After seven long minutes, they broke apart, smiling. They went in again, this time more curious, wanting to explore this feeling. This weird, yet familiar feeling.

Sora spoke. "Y'know...we should catch up on lost time..."

Kairi guffawed. "There's the Sora I know!".

XXXXXX

El fin!

My first request.:)

Please review nicely! No flames!

Feel free to check out my other stories!

Love you,

Krimzon. Xx


End file.
